


Girls Like Girls

by glitterjemstone



Series: Girls Like Girls [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gay! Tina Cohen-Chang, Glee S1, Goth! Tina Cohen-Chang, Season 1, Tina and Artie - friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjemstone/pseuds/glitterjemstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina Cohen-Chang comes out to her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

“A-Artie?” Tina asked her best friend. It was time to come clean, and who better to start with than Artie during one of their weekly Tuesday lunches, where it was just the two of them?

The boy across from her looked up from the meal sitting on his lap, the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose refracting the light that glinted off them in the unused art room. The smile on his face as her asked, “What?” created a pit in her stomach. Tina knew that Artie had been crushing on her for a while now; it was hard not to notice the way he would smile and look away from her sometimes when they were in class together, or the blush that would creep up from his neck to his ears on the rare occasions she pecked him on the cheek.

“I’ve b-b-been thinking a-a lot lately…” Today, her stutter wasn’t fake. Though she’s been faking a stutter for three years to avoid having too much attention on her, to avoid having to talk about things like this no matter how close people tried to get, today was the most terrifying day of her life. And the stutter was real.

Artie waited patiently in front of her. How could Tina break his heart like this? Sweet, kind, polite Artie Abrams; her best friend; the geeky boy in glasses and button downs and a wheelchair.

Tina twirled the dyed-blue strand of her hair with her finger, pulling hard on it to see if she’d suddenly wake up in her bed at home and she hadn’t _actually_ decided to go through with this.

Nope.

“I’ve been thinking a-about _c-crushesssss_?” It came out as a question as she extended the last sound.

Artie chuckled softly. “Tina, are we having a conversation about crushes now?”

“Something,” Tina sighed, “like that.”

“Do you have a crush on someone, Tina?” Oh _god_. The look on Artie’s face was almost painful. It was a mix of sorrow and something else because of course Artie was thinking she couldn’t possibly be crushing on him, could she? But there was a glimmer in his eye as he leaned slightly forward, a glimmer that told Tina he was still hoping her answer would be him.

“I wanted m-more to talk” _–deep breath in–_ “about _who_ I h-have crushes” _–and let it out–_ “on.” Tina’s voice started to waver. She could feel her throat tightening up, making it hard to swallow she tried to repress the tears welling up behind her eyes.

Artie was confused, she could tell. She wasn’t being very specific, but she thought Artie could figure it out, right? But it was clear he was still in the mindset that Tina liked boys.

“Artie,” Tina sniffled unattractively, tears slowly streaking down her face now. “ _Artie._ ”

Artie quickly maneuvered his wheelchair around the table separating them, bringing himself as close to Tina as possible. Putting an arm around her, he leaned his head on her shoulder. Tina pulled away, wiping her tears on the sleeves of her black shirt.

“Tina, oh my god, what is going on?” Artie muttered next to her, “Whatever you have to say can’t possibly be that bad.” Clueless, _clueless_ Artie. What she had to say was that bad. It was worse. It made her even more different than she already was.

“I like girls, Artie.” Tina blurted, louder than she should have. Her head snapped up, afraid someone would walk in, having heard her confession from the hallway. Then Tina slowly turned her face towards Artie’s. His eyes were wide. Never in a million years could he have seen this coming.

He quickly recovered from the shock, though. “That’s okay! Tina, what’s so wrong with that?”

She smiled through the last few tears that fell down her cheek, falling onto her ripped jeans. Shaking her head, she said, “I don’t know, Artie. I don’t know what’s so wrong with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tina liking girls is just an idea I've been playing around with! This is unn-beta'ed.


End file.
